prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 20, 2007 Smackdown results
The July 20, 2007 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Laredo Entertainment Center in Laredo, Texas. It was taped on July 17, 2007. Results ; ; *Victoria defeated Torrie Wilson at 5:38 *The Great Khali won a 20-man Battle Royal to win the World Heavyweight Championship at 24:04 by eliminating Batista & Kane :*Other participants included: Chavo Guerrero; Chris Masters; Dave Taylor; Deuce and Domino; Eugene; Finlay; Funaki; Jamie Noble; Jimmy Wang Yang; Kenny Dykstra; The Major Brothers (Brett Major & Brian Major); Mark Henry; Matt Hardy; Montel Vontavious Porter; & Shannon Moore :*Order of elimination: The Major Brothers by Mark Henry (1:30); Shannon Moore by The Great Khali (1:50); Funaki by Khali (1:59); Mark Henry by several wrestlers (6:31); Deuce by Batista (10:18); Domino by Batista (10:19); Dave Taylor eliminated himself accidentally (10:21); Jamie Noble by Batista & Kane (11:02); Eugene by Batista & Kane (11:19); Kenny Dykstra by Chris Masters (17:05); MVP by Matt Hardy (18:09); Chris Masters by Chavo Guerrero & Jimmy Wang Yang (18:59); Chavo Guerreo by Yang (19:10); Jimmy Wang Yang by Hornswoggle from the outside (20:59); Matt Hardy by Khali (21:25); Finlay by Batista (22:42); Kane & Batista by Khali (24:04) *Matt Hardy defeated Kenny Dykstra at 8:14 *Batista and Kane fought to a no contest at 12:23 Other segments *Featured an announcement from General Manager Teddy Long in which he stated Edge sustained an injury the previous week on and would be out of action for more than 30 days, forcing Long to strip Edge of the title; moments later, an emotional Edge appeared and cut a promo and a tribute music video to Edge was then shown, put together by him, to the tune of "Simply the Best;" Long then announced that a 20-man battle royal would take place later in the show to determine the new champion *included backstage footage of several wrestlers backstage preparing for the battle royal *included a vignette promoting the return of Rey Mysterio *featured Kristal conducting a backstage interview with new World Heavyweight Champion the Great Khali, with Ranjin Singh. *included a backstage segment with Teddy Long and Vickie Guerrero speaking about who would face The Great Khali at the Great American Bash, with Long saying Batista would face Kane later in the show to determine the #1 *featured a vignette showing Chuck Palumbo riding and working on his motorcycles *included a vignette promoting the debut of Jesse & Festus in which Jesse talked about he and his tag team partner appearing on magazine covers; *featured a backstage interview with WWE United States Champion Montel Vontavious Porter regarding his title defense against Matt Hardy at the Great American Bash Commentators *Michael Cole *John Bradshaw Layfield Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery 7-20-07 SD 1.jpg 7-20-07 SD 2.jpg 7-20-07 SD 3.jpg 7-20-07 SD 4.jpg 7-20-07 SD 5.jpg 7-20-07 SD 6.jpg 7-20-07 SD 7.jpg 7-20-07 SD 8.jpg External links * Smackdown #413 * Smackdown #413 on WWE Network Category:2007 television events